Questions about the Mariolympics
=What is the Mariolympics?= The Mariolympics is a fun International gaming competition which centers around playing Mario games across all Nintendo platforms. In the Mariolympics, a competitor will be tasked with playing a Mario game with specific instructions on how to complete a challenge. From there, the competitor must attempt to fulfill given challenges within a certain amount of time while competing against other competitors in hopes of receiving a Gold, Silver, or Bronze medal in an event. What is the difference between the Spring and Winter Mariolympics? Spring Mariolympics= The Spring Mariolympics is the Mariolympic games with its game list being focused around Spring themed events. |-|Winter Mariolympics= The Winter Mariolympics is the Mariolympic games with its game list being focused around Winter themed events. =What games will I be playing?= There are over 75 different games to choose from. There are specific games that are played based on the type of Mariolympics. You can see the list of games from both the Spring and Winter Mariolympic games below. Spring Game List Winter Game List Do I need to participate in all of the games or can I pick and choose? You can participate an any amount of games you want. Specialize in a specific game? You can submit an entry for that single game if you choose to. Am I allowed to participate in all of the games? Absolutely! Again, you can participate in as many games you want. =Registration Questions= How do I register? Go to PowerToMario.com/Mariolympics. From there, submit your Username, E-mail address, what Kingdom you would like to be in, and what game category you would like to participate in. What Kingdoms are there? Depending on the which Mariolympics is taking place, the Kingdom participation list can change. You can see the list of Kingdoms from both the Spring and Winter Mariolympics below. Spring Mariolympics Kingdom List Winter Mariolympics Kingdom List =Participation Questions= Where do I go to see the assigned events for a specific day? You can see all of the locations to see events below Main Website YouTube Twitter You can also see the full list of Social Media pages HERE How do I submit an entry? An entry can be submitted in two formats depending on an events specifications. Photo Submission= If an event calls for a photo submission, you need to: #Take a picture or screen capture the game(s) you are playing which meets the requirements for that day's event. #Submit your picture to either Imgur, PhotoBucket, or any website which allows you to submit an image. #Go to PowerToMario.com/Mariolympics. #Enter your Username, a link to your picture(s), and your E-Mail address. After you have done that, you are done for the day! |-|Video Submission= If an event calls for a video submission, you need to: #Record yourself playing a games' event. You don't need to be in the video, you just need to make sure that your game play is in a video. #Upload your video to YouTube as an UNLISTED video. #Go to PowerToMario.com/Mariolympics. #Enter your Username, a link to your UNLISTED YouTube video(s), and your E-Mail address. After you have done that, you are done for the day! Can I submit a Picture and a Video for an event? Absolutely! How many submissions can I have for an event? You are only allowed to have one submission for an event. You can submit multiple entries if you are submitting for multiple games however, you can only have one entry per event. *In other words: 1 Event = 1 Submission 1 Event ≠ 2+ Submissions When is the deadline for submitting an entry? The deadline for an entry is 24 hours after the events are announced. If a day's events are announced at 8 pm on Tuesday, then you have until 8 pm Wednesday to submit your entry. Will late entries be accepted? Late entries will not be accepted unless stated before hand. If you are submitting a video entry, then give a notice before hand if it is taking a long time to upload a video. Otherwise, if you submit a late entry with no prior notice, then it WILL NOT be accepted. Am I allowed to emulate games? You can emulate games however, it is not suggested. =CHEATING= What classifies as cheating? Glitches, "Shortcuts," Modding, basically anything that puts other participants at a disadvantage. What happens if I do cheat? *If you are caught cheating, your entry will be disqualified. **If your cheating is extensive enough or if you are caught cheating more than once, you will be disqualified from the Mariolympics. =Didn't find the Question or Answer you are looking for?= Feel free to ask any question you may have HERE! Category:Help